


Luciferous

by kaige68



Series: Word of the Day March 2017 [4]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: “Horne!  He’s talking about Satan!”  Faraday yelled





	

“Horne! He’s talking about Satan!” Faraday yelled forward toward their tracker as their line of horses moved west.

There was a lot of mumbled foreign words that came from Vasquez while Jack Horne slowed down until they caught up. 

“Was he bemoaning your existence?” Horne asked in a sing-song voice.

Faraday made a face, but went off as though getting Vasquez in trouble with a parent. “He was talking about something being lucy-for-us, like it was a good thing. He was praising the devil.” Faraday nodded.

“Well, he certainly wasn’t praising you, calling you luciferous.” Horne looked smug under all the facial hair, Vasquez snorted. “Lucifer was God’s angel of light before he fell. He brought enlightenment and intellectualism.”

Goodnight chimed in. “And how would our dear Mister Faraday know that as Lucifer has clearly never brought him a gift?”


End file.
